Our First Big Fight
by bigtimeschmidt
Summary: James and His first big fight with his wife. What will happen?


It was noon and I was sitting outside, watching Trevor swim in the little kiddie pool I bought him, and had Mallory between my legs, playing with some toys she got for her 1st birthday.  
>"Mommy, isn't Daddy suppose to be home today?" Trevor asked, walking over to me dripping wet "Yeah..He is..I guess he just ran out. I'm sure he will be back to play football with you like he promised." I said, trying to think of where James could have gone.<br>Last night at dinner, He told Trevor that tomorrow (today) he would teach him how to play football because Trevor has been dying to learn how to play. James did have off today, I know for a fact, he was so excited last night. And now he's no where to be found.  
>Trevor ran back to his pool and brought a few toy trucks in and played with them.<br>"Mommy, can you and Mallory come in the pool with me?" Trevor asked, how could i say no? His father broke his promise and all he wanted was to play football with him.  
>"Of course baby!" I got up, carrying Mallory and walked over to the pool, sitting down and holding Mallory in my lap.<br>"Mallory, look water!" Trevor splashed the water a bit and Mallory laughed, smacking it, and getting water on her face from the splash.  
>Trevor was an absolute sweetheart. He helped out so much with Mallory, even though he was just 5 years old. He sits there with her, playing with her toys, while I'm making dinner and keeps her distracted so she doesn't cry. I was worried that Trevor wouldn't want a Baby sister, but when he found out, he was beyond excited. I know he will take great care of her when they're older.<br>"Trevor be careful! She can't chew on your cars" I took the toy car out of Mallorys hand and put it in the water, closer to Trevor.  
>"Can we go inside and watch Spiderman?" Trevor asked, obviously getting bored in the pool.<br>"Yeah, but you left it at Uncle Kendall's house. I told you not to bring it there" I said, standing up and carrying Mallory over to get towels.  
>Trevor ran inside and grabbed the phone and ran over to us, "Whats Uncle Kendalls number?"<br>I dialed their house number and handed the phone back over to Trevor and began drying Mallory off.  
>"Hey Uncle Kendall! Its Trevor..Mommy said I left Spiderman at your house..No my movie. Uncle Kendall You're not spiderman! I'll ask mommy" Trevor was laughing, talking to Kendall.<br>He turned to me, giving me a huge smile, "Mommy..Can Uncle Kendall come over with Aunt Katie and Kyle with my movie?"  
>"Of course! I'd love to see them" I smiled back, changing Mallory out of her clothes and wrapping her in a towel.<br>"Mommy said yes! Okay! No daddys not home. Okay!" Trevor hung up the phone and handed it to me, and grabbed a towel to dry himself off with "Hes gonna come over in 15minutes…MOM MALLORYS NAKED" Trevor said with a confused look on his face "okay..and I know, I had to take off her wet clothes, dont worry, i'll put her in new clothes" I laughed and walked inside with Trevor following behind me I went upstairs to change Mallory and myself, and Trevor stayed downstairs and put on spongebob.  
>"You have your Daddys eyes and smile" I said to Mallory, as I layed her on her changing table.<br>I put a new diaper on Mallory and changed her into a little pink dress. When I finished I brought her downstairs to lay on the floor with Trevor before I ran back upstairs to change into shorts and a tshirt. On my way back down I heard a knock on the door. I walked down the hallway and to the front door, smiling when I saw Kendall staring at me through the glass.  
>"Hello my dear friend Renee, How are you on this fine evening?" He smiled and hugged me when I opened the door.<br>"Im good..How are you Kendall?"  
>"Doing good..doing good." He laughed, walking inside and then i saw Katie and Kyle walking from the car. When Kyle saw me he started running.<br>"KYLE BE CAREFUL!" Katie shouted.  
>"Aunt Renee!" He yelled, running up and hugging me "Hey Kyle! How are you doing?" I hugged him back, looking at him. Hes a few months older than Trevor, and He looked like Kendall's clone.<br>"Good, Trevors home right?" He asked "Hes in the living room" I smiled, watching him run to the living room.  
>"Hey Renee..Hows everything?" Katie said, hugging me and walking into the house.<br>"good.." I said, closing the door.  
>"Wheres James?" She asked, when she saw Kendall return holding Mallory who had tears in his eyes.<br>"Trevor said he went out? I thought he was home today.." Kendall said, handing Mallory to me, who stopped crying and burried her head into my neck.  
>"I dont know..He went out this morning at 8am and has yet to come home.." I shook my head and Kendall and Katie looked at me confused.<br>"Thats really weird…" Katie said, looking at Kendall.  
>"MOMMY KYLE AND I WANT TO WATCH SPIDERMAN!"Trevor shouted to me, and Kendall whispered "I got it" before walking into the living room.<br>Katie and I walked into the Kitchen and started talking about where James could be when we heard Kyle and Trevor laughing.  
>"Dad! You're not spiderman!" Kyle shouted, and Trevor yelled "No! Andrew Garfield is Spiderman Uncle Kendall!" Katie and I started hysterically laughing, and Kendall returned laughing, but we were interupted by the phone.<br>"Dada?" Mallory looked up to me with a small smile on her face.  
>"Did she just.." Kendall looked at me, and Katie had a huge smile on her face, and finished his sentence, "say dada?"<br>I ignored the phone and looked at her, and she started clapping and smiling, "Dada"  
>"Mallory! You said your 1st word!" I smiled, a few tears forming in my eyes. She said her 1st word..and James wasn't even here to hear it.<br>"Aw! Mallory, you're growing up!" Katie laughed and played with her hand.  
>"Hey sweetheart, Its Mom, I was just wondering how you guys were doing. I'm going to the store and wanted to know if Trevor wanted to come but I guess you're out. Talk to you later. Love you!" the answer machiene ended.<br>I handed Mallory to Katie and told her I was gonna try calling James, and walked into the backyard with the phone.  
>I dialed James' cell number, and waited for him to pick up.<br>"Hey, whatss up?" James said on the other line, there was noise in the background and i got a weird feeling in my stomach.  
>"James! Where are you? It's your day off..You promised Trevor you would teach him football..and you missed Mallory's 1st word…" I yelled "Woaaahhhh, Calm Down! I went outtt with my brotherr" He said, his voice was slurry. Where on earth is he?<br>"James. Come. Home. Now." I said, pissed off that he just left like that.  
>"Fine." He said, hanging up. If he came home drunk, I would beat the shit out of him.<br>I walked back inside and saw Katie and Kendall on the couch with Mallory curled up on Kendall's chest, and Kyle and Trevor on the other couch, sharing a blanket and they were all watching Spiderman. When I coughed, Kendall and Katie looked over to me and Katie got up and pulled me into the kitchen.  
>"What did James say?" She asked, with a worried look on her face.<br>"He went out with his brother. But thats bullshit. And he sounded drunk. I swear..If he comes home and he's drunk, I will flip out." I said, shaking my head.  
>"I'm sure he wont.." Katie said.<br>We stood there for a few more minutes, talking about Mallory's 1st word and how James should have been there, When we heard a car door slam and then the front door slam.  
>"what the?…" I said, walking to the front door, followed by Katie. I froze when i saw James. His hair was a mess, his eyes were red, and he looked like an absolute mess.<br>"hey renee..i went out." James said, his voice was slurring, and when i walked closer to him, i smelt alcohol.  
>"Katie..Can you take Trevor and Mallory outside with Kyle and Kendall?" I asked..I didn't want the kids to see James drunk, and If we got into a fight, I didnt want them to se that either.<br>"Um..Okay" Katie said, walking away. I looked at James with disgust.  
>"What the fuck is your problem? You leave and come back drunk?" I shouted.<br>"Oh calm down!" James said, walking to the kitchen.  
>"JAMES. YOU BROKE YOUR SONS PROMISE! He's been so excited about today!" I yelled, following him.<br>"Does it look like i care?" He said, getting a beer from the fridge and setting it on the counter. That did it.  
>"JAMES! YOU SHOULD CARE! THE BOY LOOKS UP TO YOU AND YOU CRUSHED HIS HEART!" I shouted, grabbing the beer from the counter and throwing it out.<br>"Jesus, I went out. I'm sorry that I didn't teach him. He can learn on his own." He said, hitting his fist on the counter.  
>"No. You need to hang out with him!. AND YOU MISSED YOUR DAUGHTERS 1ST WORD. HER FIRST FUCKING WORD! THATS A BIG DEAL JAMES!" I stepped forward, tears were now forming in my eyes.<br>"I'm sure she'll talk again!" He shouted, shaking his head and going to walk away.  
>"GOD DAMN IT JAMES. YOUR SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I shouted, slapping him in the face. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SLAP ME?" He shouted, fists forming at his side.<br>"You're an asshole James. A Big asshole." I shouted, walking away.  
>"I'm An Asshole?" James questioned, grabbing my shoulder and turning me around.<br>"James let go of me." I said, crying. He didn't care about Mallory or Trevor..he didn't care at all.  
>"NO. You're going to listen to me. I went out. Sorry I didn't inform you. You're so over the top with this!" James said, walking forwards, causing me to back up against the wall.<br>"NO I AM NOT! I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" I wiped my tears, but new ones kept falling.  
>"I'm a grown fucking man renee, you dont need to fucking worry about me!" He shouted and punched the wall next to my head, causing me to scream.<br>"Renee? James?" Katie shouted, closing the back door behind her. She walked around the corner and gasped when she was us.  
>"JAMES WHAT ON EARTH!" She shouted, running towards us and punched him in the arm, causing him to release his grip on my arms.<br>"Katie its fine..really.." I rubbed my arms and started crying even more when i saw small bruises.  
>"Katie..Just go." James said, obviously pissed off that she was here.<br>"NO. JAMES WHY WOULD YOU ACT LIKE THIS TOWARDS YOUR WIFE. All she wanted was for your son to be happy and for you to be there when your daughter said her 1st words..and you just left, not telling her where you went." Katie said, crying a little bit.  
>"Katie, I know you mean well..but he wont listen. Go back outside with Kendall and I'll be out in a few" I tried to smile, but anyone could see that i was forcing it.<br>Katie nodded, left, and probably went to tell Kendall what was going on.  
>"I'm Leaving James.." I said, realizing that it would be better if i left for a while with the kids. I didn't want them around James when he's drunk.<br>"Go ahead. I'm not holding you back. Poor kids will be fucked up with you raising them on your own" He said, walking away.  
>"Fuck. You" I said before running upstairs and packing a bag with clothes for me, Trevor and Mallory. Grabbing their toys and favorite books and stuffed animals and diapers for Mallory. I walked downstairs and saw James in the kitchen with Kendall, who turned and looked at me and his face expression automatically changed, and he whispered "im sorry" and i nodded and walked out back with the bags.<br>"Mommy what wrong with daddy and you?" Trevor ran over and hugged my legs.  
>"Nothing sweetie. We're gonna sleep over Aunt Katie and Uncle Kendalls house though for a few days." I hated lying to him, he was so innocent. All he wanted was to play football with his father.<br>"Really! Kyle! I'm sleeping over your house!" He shouted and ran over to Kyle on the swings.  
>Katie had Mallory sitting in her lap and when i went to pick her up, she kept saying "dada" over and over. I held back the tears and Katie rubbed my shoulder, "It will all be okay Renee..Just let him cool down. You and Trevor and Mallory can stay with us for as long as you want." "Thanks Katie. And I hope so.." I whispered the last part, praying James would realize how upset I am.<br>"come on Trevor and Kyle, We're gonna go home." Katie yelled and grabbed the suitcase and wheeled it out front, avoiding walking through the house. Kyle followed her, but Trevor stopped next to me.  
>"Mommy..can i say goodnight to daddy?" He looked up at me with a little smile on his face.<br>I couldn't say no to him, "Yeah..but be fast okay?" I put on a fake smile and watched him run in.  
>Kendall turned around and saw Trevor and then looked out the window and looked at me, I nodded, and Kendall said something to James. James turned around and looked at Trevor and said something, and Mallory looked through the window and saw James and started to reach out and cry for "dada". Trevor hugged James and kissed James' cheek and then hugged Kendall and walked out to me.<br>"What did daddy say, honey?" I asked, bouncing Mallory on my hip to get her to stop crying.  
>"He just said goodnight and that he loved me. Come on, Aunt Katie is waiting" He smiled and ran around front and to the car. I looked through the window one last time. Kendall was talking to James again and James looked up and made eye contact. At that moment, i wanted to run in and have the worlds most wildest makeup sex in the whole world, but I couldn't. I needed to be strong and go to Katie's, let him calm down, and maybe talk to him tomorrow, when hes sober. I smiled at Kendall who turned around to see what James was looking at and Mallory waves bye, causing all of us to smile a bit. I turned around and walked out front and strapped Mallory into her seat and climbed into the passenger seat of Katie's car.<br>"Kendalls gonna stay at your place for the night." She said before pulling out of the driveway and drove to her house.  
>When we got to Katies, it was 11:15pm and Katie brought Kyle and Trevor upstairs to Kyles room where they would have a sleepover. Mallory was going to sleep with me in Kyles old crib which was in the guest bedroom. I said goodnight to Katie and went to the bedroom and changed Mallory into pjs and put her in the crib, with her baby blanket and kissed her goodnight, and crawled in bed and fell asleep by myself for the first time in years.<br>I woke up and Mallory was out of her crib and i heard Kyle and Trevor talking about some cartoon and Mallory making sounds and Katie talking back to her. It was 10am. I felt bad for sleeping in so late and leaving Katie to watch 3 kids.  
>"Im so sorry i slept so late.." I said, walking out to where they all were. I stopped and saw James sitting there with Kendall on the couch. "Good morning Renee!" Katie and Kendall said at the same time, laughing afterwords.<br>"Good morning baby" James said, smiling, but i saw that he was really upset on the inside, by the look in his eyes.  
>"good morning" I said, walking over to mallory and picking her up. Kissing her cheek and kissing Trevor's before sitting next to Katie on the couch.<br>"Kyle, why dont you show Trevor your trampoline outside!" Katie said, causing Kyle to run outside with Trevor following him. Katie and Kendall both got up and walked into the kitchen leaving James and I alone, with mallory.  
>"I'm so sorry Renee, i hate myself so much right now. I didn't mean anything I said. I love you. I love Trevor and Mallory, they're my life. They mean the world to me, and you do too..I went to see my brother in the morning and didnt plan on being out all day but i got caught up and had one too many drinks and i forgot to call you…Im sorry." James choked out the last part, tears were falling from his face.<br>"You broke Trevor's promise." I didnt really have anything to say "I know i did, and last night, when he said goodbye, it hit me. He didn't realize what happened between us, and he just wanted to say goodnight. I promise i will make it up to him. I swear to god i will." James said, his crying stopped, but a few last tears streamed down his cheek.  
>"I know, but you have to tell Trevor that, and You missed Mallorys 1st word." I said, a small smile was on my face. I still couldnt get over that she was talking.<br>"What did she-" James was cut short by Mallory who started talking again.  
>"Dada" She smiled, clapping.<br>James stared at her with the biggest smile on his face," Mallory, sweetheart. I love you so much" He got up and walked over to us, picking Mallory up and kissing her cheek.  
>She patted his face and smiled again,"dada".<br>I stood up and looked at James, both of us were crying again.  
>"I love you so much Renee.." He said, looking in my eyes, and I heard Trevor and Kyle return but i didn't look at them, I was stuck looking in James eyes, "I love you too James"<br>I felt James' lips crash on mine and he held me around the waist with his free arm and Mallory started clapping and saying "Dada" reppeaditly, causing us to break apart and Laugh, and Kyle and Trevor said "eww" and scrunched up their faces.  
>"And you," James handed me Mallory and walked over to Trevor and picked him up, "I'm going to spend all day today, playing football with you and doing whatever you want" he said before kissing Trevor's cheek and Trevor wiped his cheek after, causing James to chuckle.<br>"Well it look like a Happily ever after..no?" Kendall smiled walking out of the kitchen with Katie who was also smiling.  
>"I guess you could say that" James laughed at walked over to me, kissing me again. <div> 


End file.
